I Never Forget
by Candy Island
Summary: Oneshot with Scabior, the lead Snatcher, and Bellatrix. I just thought he liked it a little bit when Bellatrix almost strangled him with a whip, perhaps they already knew each other?


"Scabior?" Bellatrix said mockingly. "You're a Snatcher now? I see?" she said, walking around the long marble table in Malfoy Manor. Her footsteps tapped defiantly on the stone floor. Her dress trailed against the chairs as she slowly made her way towards the man sitting lazily at the head of the table.

"And you're still a wild bitch, I see?" he said, kicking his feet on the table, his heavy studded boots thudding on the marble. Bellatrix smirked, and stopped walking a few feet away from the man.

"Last time I saw you, you were kissing a Dementor in Azkaban," she said.

"I'd much rather be kissing you," he said, blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes.

"When will you be leaving?" she said, resting her fist on the table, her wand pointing at him menacingly. He rested his hands behind his tangled head of hair.

"Well, seeing as I am a Ministry employee, ma'am, I don't have to answer your questions," he said, with a crooked grin that set Bellatrix's teeth on edge.

"This is my house!" she shouted. He didn't seemed shocked by her sudden change in tone.

"If you must know, Bella love, I came to see you," he said, winking at her.

"I'm sure my husband would love to know that,"

"I'm sure your husband could give a damn," he said darkly. Bellatrix seemed unaffected by his banter.

"I don't know, Scabior, Rodolphus seemed to give a damn last time you came to see me," she said, twirling her wand around in her hand.

"I like to think he was just upset because he wasn't invited," Scabior said, moving from his relaxing position and standing up. He easily towered over Bellatrix, but she seemed not to care. "We could invite him this time, if you'd like," he said, taking a step towards Bellatrix.

"And what makes you think there's going to be a this time?" she said pointedly.

"You haven't cursed me yet," he said smiling. "Haven't hit me," he reached a hand up to her shoulder, and brushed a lock of her curly black hair away. "Haven't said 'Scabior, if you touch me with that I will bite it off!'" He said, mocking her voice. She smirked.

"Scabior, I will bite it off," she said, matter of factly. He growled, and grabbed a fistful of her skirts.

"You know that's how I like it," he said, moving ever closer to her. She poked his chest with her wand.

"Best not forget I know," she said through gritted teeth.

"I never forget," he said. In one swift movement he had pushed her roughly against the marble table, his one hand tugging the skirts of her dress up. His other hand moved to the back of her neck, where he pulled her head to his. He stared at her harsh black eyes, and hungrily pushed his lips against hers. She leaned against the table, her arms supporting her as the man ravished her mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip and moved to dive in for another deep kiss, when Bellatrix interrupted him.

"Lucius will be back soon, best make it quick," she said lazily against his mouth. He sighed, and wordlessly moved his hands down to her hips. He lifted her on the table and pushed her dress up around her thighs so he was standing in between them. She stared at him, her expression never changing, as if she was bored. He reached his hands under her dress, and pulled down her black underwear. He slowly dragged them down around her thighs and down her legs and tossed them behind his shoulder. He fumbled with his studded belt and undid it quickly. He unbuttoned his plaid colored pants and pulled the zipper down. She looked down at the bulge in his boxers and waited for him to pull them down as well. He smirked and let his hands fall to his sides. She looked up at him sharply, wondering why he stopped. He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. She sat up and dove for his pants, roughly pulling his pants to the side.

"Whoa now, easy," he said, smirking at her. She didn't smile back, but instead curled her fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulled it back with a snap against his skin. His skin stung, and he bit his lip. She slipped her hands inside his boxers again and grabbed a fistful of his cock. Scabior inhaled sharply. He took a step closer to the table, so there was barely any room between the two of them. She haphazardly pulled him free of his boxers, and stroked his cock with her hand. He closed his eyes and sighed. She smiled mischievously, as she scraped her fingernails against his hard skin.

"Woman...," he hissed, his eyes still shut tight. She let go of her grip on him, and snaked her hands around his hips.

"Stop wasting time," she whispered. He opened his eyes reluctantly. He grabbed her hips and expertly positioned his cock at her entrance. She held her breath, waiting for him to penetrate her. He gave her a crooked grin, and just barely touched the head of his cock to her pussy. She exhaled impatiently. "Get on with it!" she seethed. He smiled, and jerked his hips forward, shoving his cock deep within her. She let out a cry, and rolled her head back. He groaned, and pulled out of her slowly. He slammed into her again, eliciting another rather loud cry from Bellatrix. Scabior rocked himself into her, his eyes shut and head lazily cocked to the side. Bellatrix released his hips and laid on the table, her back arched. She let out loud cries and moans, and Scabior gripped her hips tighter with every thrust. She seemed totally relaxed against the table, and content with letting Scabior do all the work. Suddenly, though, there was a loud clash somewhere, as if glass broke. She froze, and leaned up on her elbows. Scabior still pounded away at her, uncaring.

"Scabior...," she whispered. He didn't respond. "Scabior!" she hissed, louder.

"What is it," he said huskily.

"Someone's watching!" she hissed back.

"Bollocks," he said. She rolled her eyes, and sat up.

"We need to get out of the dining hall," she whispered.

"I'm... not moving... until I'm finished," he struggled to say. His breathing became short and uneven. She rolled her eyes, and snaked her arms around his neck. She leaned her head into his neck, and fixed a kiss on his skin. She sucked on his neck lightly, and nipped him with her teeth. He groaned deeply.

"Yes...," he moaned. She nipped him again, this time harder. She kept at it, teasing him senseless with her biting. His pace quickened and he pounded into her furiously.

"Come on...," she whispered into his ear. She scratched her fingernails down his neck and he growled. He stopped moving as he climaxed. He stood, silent for a moment, as Bellatrix let go of his neck.

"Mmm...now that's what I'm talking about," he said, backing up. He shoved his cock back into his pants, and buttoned them up. He buckled his belt back up as Bellatrix hopped down off the table, and fixed her skirts. "Well, ma'am, thank you for your time," He said, shrugging his shoulders back and straightening out his collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellatrix said, grabbing a hold of his belt.

"I was going to leave," he said, smirking at her.

"No, I don't think that's going to happen," she said, angrily.

"Someone doesn't sound satisfied?" he said, laughter in his eyes. She yanked his belt, and pulled him towards her.

"We're going up to my chambers," she said, turning and pulling him after her.

"Fine with me love," he said, letting her pull him away.

As soon as the door leading from the dining room to the hall slammed shut, Lucius exhaled. He took out his wand and cleaned up the broke glass. He'd accidentally knocked something from the shelf, where they kept the fine china and cutlery. He was afraid his sister-in-law had suspected someone was hiding in the small cupboard, but was glad she decided not to investigate the sound of the broken glass. That would have been quite difficult to explain. He slipped out of the small door and checked to see if anyone was still in the dining hall. He walked around the great marble table, and quickly located the abandoned black panties on the ground. He picked them up, and sniffed them briefly, before stuffing them in his pocket.


End file.
